Empress Teodora I
Empress Teodora I is a supporting antagonist in Skies of Arcadia, ruling menacing Valuan Empire, until overshadowed and betrayed by her Lord Admiral of Imperial Armada - Galcian. She is a cruel, ruthless, and dictatorial ruler, once being a kind woman who broke under the rule's pressure. Personality Teodora is a very moralistic, self-righteous, and sanctimonious empress who cannot bear anyone going against her wishes. Yet she cares very much for Enrique, and wants to expand the Valuan Empire to leave him an extremely remunerative and prosperous nation when she leaves it behind. However, Enrique voices concern that the means that the Empire undertakes to do are wrong. When he voices his displeasure, she will often brush him off, telling him to stop "worrying about the petty worries of the 'people'" if he is to succeed her as Valuan Emperor in the future. Thus Enrique doesn't have real influence over Teodora's militaristic and belligerent policies, and eventually circumstances lead to his joining Vyse and crew in direct opposition to Galcian's Armada. Biography Early Years Once a kind and beautiful woman, mother of Prince Enrique and wife of Valua's emperor, she took the rule after her husband's death but became a corrupt and magisterial dictator who collapsed under the pressure of politics. It is seemed that she knew nothing about the Silvites, though she learned about the power of Gigas. Facing an energy crysis in Valua, as there were no Moon Stones to power them with electricity, she ordered Lord Galcian to awake Gigas in order to conquer the world and have energy for Valua. Though she was a pawn of Galcian, doing whatever he wants her to do, she seemed capable of doing things she thought good herself with help of her son Enrique, whom she rarely listened to. Behind the Scenes Empress Teodora first seen when Galcian takes Fina to meet Her Highness. Though Teodora seems to be calm ruler and strategic genius, she appears to be quite choleric, threatening Fina with execution once she insulted her, however, the empress was calmed down by Enrique. In dialogs it is seen that Teodora loves Enrique and builds Valuan Empire great to hand it over to Enrique, who nevertheless prefers more pacific ways. By circumstances, Enrique joins the Blue Rogues and Teodora orderes the Admirals of Valuan Armada to bring him home, believing that the pirates imprisoned him. Later, Galcian states Valuan Armada's independence, wanting to take over the world by himself, and Teodora is told about it by Admiral Alfonso, right after she was sent the corpse of Admiral Gregorio. Enrique then appears warning Teodora about Galcian's actions too, and the Rains of Destruction that would destroy Valua. However, Teodora more concerned on taking the power to control Rains than protect themselves from it. Enrique then enrages and threats his mother with rapier, before knockouted by Admiral Belleza. Alfonso then orders to imprison Enrique. Death As Enrique and Belleza were heading the Grand Fortress, lord Galcian unleashed the legendary Rains of Destruction upon Valua as an example of destructive power of the Rains. As in fell upon Valua, Lord Admiral Alfonso and Empress Teodora tried to save themselves only to be killed by falling Valuan Palace. Category:Female Category:Hegemony Category:Monarchs Category:Elderly Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Tyrants Category:Pawns Category:Weaklings Category:Warlords Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parents Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tragic Category:Extravagant Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Elitist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villain Category:Leader Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Non-Action